The Water's Edge
by Nardini's Suck
Summary: Can't do summaries, but you know you wanna see what this is! JAVAJUNKIE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, leave me the hell alone.

The Water's Edge

The moon illuminated the path to the lake before her as the chirping of crickets provided her with a natural soundtrack to the drama that was her life. Rory was in Washington, Sookie was busy planning her wedding, and Luke hadn't forgiven her for the whole go to hell thing. So when she wasn't throwing herself into every project possible at the inn she found herself at the lake, barefoot and lying on the pier, staring up into endless star-filled nights, where she was now located. It was mid-June and unusually humid for a Connecticut summer, but she rather enjoyed the warmth of the night

The stars somehow seemed to comfort her, a familiarity about them that she could not place swept a feeling of peace throughout her body each and every night she occupied here. Her arms made their way behind her head offering her a pillow against the coarse wood of the pier. She sighed heavily and gazed absent-mindedly up into the seemingly endless light. She felt calm as the familiar peace began to over come her and she smiled at the feeling. In a way it bore a strange resemblance to the magic of snow, but in no way overshadowed it, she found this confusing.

When the light from the stars began to strain her eyes she sat up on the edge of the dock letting her care feet skin the water. She giggled as she wiggled her toes in the warm water and the thought of attempting skinny-dipping crossed her mind. No one was near, no one ever was, and rightfully so seeing as bedtime in Stars Hollow was ten and it was well past midnight.

'_What harm could it do?'_ She thought to herself for an instant she thought of skinny-dipping. She immediately shot the idea down, you could never be too sure about the quirky inhabitants of Stars Hollow. She slowly began to lower herself from the pier into the water and gasped aloud as the water became colder the farther she sunk. She stilled herself when she was half in and took a steady breath before using the edge of the wood as leverage to push herself into the lake.

Upon submerging she let out a yelp at the temperature and laughed at herself, instantly wishing that there was someone here to share this with. She swam in place for a moment before deciding to float, the water a much better pillow than the wood of earlier. She again found herself staring up into the night. She smiled at the beauty of the night around her and began to float across the water, completely unaware of the fact that she was being watched.

It had become a habit that he was unwilling to break. She didn't know that he was watching her, but he had to at least see her and this seemed to be the only way to do so. It was only by chance that he knew she came here. Three weeks ago he had been taking a walk, it was late, maybe eleven-thirty, and the night was hot, so he ventured to the lake. No one in Stars Hollow was up much after ten anyway, unless they were having some crazy festival. He began to walk towards the pier where he had once pushed Jess in the lake and found her, lying on her back, arms as a pillow, staring up into the night.

He quickly hid himself behind a tree, hoping that she hadn't heard his approaching footsteps, and apparently she hadn't. So he hid himself and watched her, every day now for the past three weeks, and tonight was no exception.

She looked spacey, just staring like that, but it was Lorelai and the fact that she was just lying there in the middle of the night didn't surprise him at all. With Rory in Washington, Sookie's approaching wedding, and their own status, he knew that she had to be lonely. But he couldn't bring himself to walk over to her, twenty one chances and he was way behind in the count. He wanted so badly to apologize for being such an ass, she had to miss the coffee at least. He however, was a stubborn man who refused to swallow his pride and admit to his own scruples. So for now he would take refuge here, watching her from a tree that was located conveniently at the water's edge, the perfect spot to watch her way into the night.

A/N: If you notice, there's a pretty purple button calling your name, first story, help me out, I'm am not above begging!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If they were mine Luke would never get dressed, what does that tell ya?

A/N: I would like to thank **BluJPlover, Ronata, flirtswithdisaster, and sassypaws** for being the first to review. I really appreciate your encouragement and flattering reviews. (I seriously came close to blushing). lol : ) Well here's the next installment, hopefully it's to your liking.

Two Weeks Later: Independence Day

As the last customer filed out the door in time for the fireworks he found himself scanning the crowd outside his windows. He had expected to at least catch a glimpse of her from there, after all the damn carnival was just outside them. It seemed however that she wouldn't be coming, it was after ten and the fireworks were ready to start. Lorelai would not be attending one of her favorite festivals due to him and after a moment he found his guilt turning to anger. His anger however was not directed at her, it was at himself. _He_ was the reason she wasn't at the carnival, _he _was the reason they weren't talking, _he _was the one who refused to forgive her after she had apologized profusely, and _he _was the reason he felt his heart break everyday he went without her.

As Taylor stepped down from his podium after announcing the commencing of the fireworks Luke stepped outside, scanning the crowd thoroughly to make sure she hadn't shown up or was just out of his eyesight from the diner. '_Surely she wouldn't be at the lake again?_' He thought to himself. '_Where the hell have you been spying on her the last five weeks dumb ass, of course she's there.'_ As the first waves of red white and blue filled the sky above him he found himself drawn to the lake (ultimately to her), she had to be there, and for some reason he needed to see her.

After maneuvering himself through the crowd of blankets, sparklers, and children, he found himself fast approaching the pier. The resounding echoes of the fireworks through the silent night drowned out his footsteps and the sounds of his uncharacteristically heavy breathing. With his breath catching in his throat he again ducked behind a tree, seeing her again stretched out, this time on a blanket, staring now at the fireworks. As he watched her his throat began to constrict, along with his stomach, in a longing. '_Just go say something dammit.'_ He chastised himself, and opened his mouth to speak, slightly stepping out of his hiding place.

"Hi." He choked, his voice uncharacteristically soft, too soft, for the clapping of fireworks drowned him out. He slumped his shoulders defeatedly, taking this as an omen that tonight just wasn't the night. So instead of placing himself again behind the tree to _stalk_ her, _'Face it, that's what you're doing,' _he shuddered, he turned and slumped back towards the diner.

She arrived just in time, she could faintly hear Taylor's voice, announcing the first of the fireworks. The carnival she had figured would be boring, seeing as she had no one to ride the rides with, and she was tired of receiving pity from her fellow townspeople. She had narrowly escaped Kirk, who was seemingly headed to her house, as she rounded the curb to the pier. Like the past five weeks she was bare foot, however she carried a blanket due to the slight chill she had been receiving lately. The nights were still humid, but a eerie chill always seemed to overcome her.

She quickly positioned herself on the blanket as the first wave of red, white, and blue filled the air. Her first reaction was to smile, however like before she wished that someone was there to share it with. She'd just be a third wheel to Sookie and Jackson, Lane was in Korea, and Luke…was stubborn, so she was stuck alone…again. The echo of the fireworks made her smile however. It seemed as though the mountains were yelling back to the fireworks. _'Shut the fuck up!' _She imagined them yelling , making herself giggle.

As the festivities continued she found herself craving a cup of Luke's coffee. Every year for the past five years she had drug him to this festival seemingly against his will and after the fireworks he would **_always_** make her a pot of coffee and feed her some pecan pie, it was _tradition_. This year there would be no coffee or pie and she sighed defeatedly before picking herself and the blanket from the pier. _'No point in watching the fireworks without the customonial pie and coffee.'_ She thought somewhat bitterly. As she turned to head home however her breath caught at the sight of a slumped over Luke heading back towards town square. _'What the hell?' _She thought, unaware of the fact that her legs now had her following him.

A/N: Some consider this a cliffhanger. I consider it midnight and the fact that I've been up for twenty-four hours. Don't forget to review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: So in case you didn't know I am not ASP, and with the way the show's been going do you honestly claim to be? **HELL NO!**

A/N: Again I'd like to thank those who reviewed for you're reviews, especially **Ronata **(you actually made me blush, you should give yourself a pat on the back, that's hard to do.) lol You guys are awesome, so on with the madness.

A/N: **LorLukealways: ** I didn't mean for Luke to come off as a stalker, he is in no way that disturbed, let alone at all. I just felt that describing him that way would be the only way to get across his feelings at the time. And I promise that the chapters will get longer…eventually. : P

The sounds of awing made by children and adults alike combined with the clapping of the fireworks, drowned out any other sound that Luke may have been able to hear. If he had been listening close enough he would have heard Lorelai calling his name as she scurried up the path trying to catch him. She was bare-foot and the gravel was not agreeing with her, so she would call out to him when she wasn't cursing, which was on average about seven times in one breath. However another factor played into the fact that he couldn't hear her, he was berating himself in his mind, cussing himself for everything he was worth, and this left no room for any outside noise.

As he neared the edge of the crowd Lorelai gave up. There was no use in calling for him again, if she was loud enough for him to hear the attention for the fireworks would deplete and the whole of Stars Hollow would soon be watching them. She definitely didn't want her first conversation in five weeks with him to be watched and heard by the nosy citizens she couldn't help but love. They wouldn't mean to interfere, but their presence would be too much in an already delicate situation. For the first thing that Lorelai was bound and determined to ask Luke was why the hell he couldn't forgive her over something as small as telling him to go to hell. She would proceed from there, but apparently tonight would not be the night, no sparks would fly between she and Luke as they fought and Lorelai quickly accepted that and turned to actually head home.

As she neared her home she found herself thinking again about the lake. She had missed the fireworks, but the stars would still be there, it was still early… too early. For along with her late-night visits to the lake she had acquired a new bedtime that was anywhere within the region of one to two in the morning. It was only eleven and she had already received her nightly phone call from Rory. She was in Washington so she would attend the huge fireworks display near the capital, she was probably having the time of her life. _'I just hope she got away from Paris to have a good time.' _Lorelai giggled to herself. While she felt sorry for Rory and missed her terribly she wouldn't change places with her for the world.

When Lorelai looked up she found herself nearing the pier, she didn't even remember turning that direction. Her subconscious must have been telling her to go there. As she neared the pier however she noticed that someone had taken her place. It had to be a man, he was too tall to be a woman and he was mimicking the position she held each and every night, arms behind his head, lying flat on his back. Lorelai slowed her pace and found a tree located near the water's edge and decided to see if she could identify the person who was now treading on her calm time. As she squinted in the dark her trusty stars illuminated enough light for her to make out the shape of a baseball cap lying beside the man, and she could just make out the flannel pattern of his short. '_LUKE DANES! Holy hotness Batman!' _ She thought as her breath hitched at the sight. '_What on earth is he doing down here?' _She thought before finally taking notice of her surroundings. Laying on the ground to the right of her were several empty 'Luke's' to-go cups. '_He's been here before.' _She deduced. _'Drinking coffee though. Oh My God! Luke Danes has been spying on me? Can you say stalker! Hold on a minute Lorelai, you've known Luke for hell and ever and he is definitely not the stalkerish type. Aren't we a little conceited to think he was out here watching you. Someone may have just dumped their trash here.'_ She scanned the number of cups with her eyes and sighed. _'But besides you who would drink twelve cups of coffee in one sitting? And why the hell is laying there on the pier just like you do?' _ Lorelai made a decision and picked up the cups, stacking them together and marching herself towards the pier.

A/N: That's it, review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never have. Never will. Don't claim to. Go bitch at someone else.

Here we go…

Luke had no longer arrived to the diner door before turning back around and heading towards the lake. _'You will not be such a damn wimp.' _He chastised himself. _'Walk up to her and tell her you forgive her and then things will go back to normal and you won't feel like such a jackass.' _ As he again made his way through the crowd he found himself moving quickly, he was almost gliding through the crowd. Once reaching the outside of the diminishing crowd he felt his heart rate begin to quicken in sheer anticipation. Oh how he longed to talk to this woman!

His heart fell however at the vacancy of the spot she had just five minutes ago occupied. _'Where'd she go?' _He asked himself, scanning his surroundings and then the lake, remembering the fact that she enjoyed taking swims. But she had had a blanket before, '_she must have gone home'_ he concluded, looking up into the night and cursing himself for again missing his chance. It would be simple enough to just walk to her house and tell her he forgave her, but he needed her to think it was by chance they were going to meet, that it was somehow destiny. Now Luke Danes was not one to believe in things like that, he had relied on his gut for the past ten years. He was comfortable with Luke, his gut knew that much, but for some reason he found himself staring straight up into the sky…looking for guidance.

'_What the hell does she think of every night?'_ He asked himself and felt himself moving towards the middle of the pier. Mimicking the position he had watched her hold the last five weeks he stared up. His hat however was making it hard for his arms to remain a comfortable pillow and he quickly discarded it to his side. He found his eyesight blurring, the way it does when you're not exactly focusing on something, just staring, and he felt himself drifting a way into a peaceful nothingness.

As he lay there he failed to hear the fast-approaching footsteps of a very confused Lorelai. She stood at his head for a moment before bending to her knees and moving herself in front of him, with that breaking his trance. "Lo-Lorelai." He stuttered, maneuvering to quickly stand to his feet, noticing for the first time the 'Luke's' cups in her possession. _'Ah shit.' _He thought, knowing she had discovered his hiding place.

"What the hell's your problem?" She asked immediately, handing him the to-go cups.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He fired back.

"Hiding behind a tree Luke? You've been watching me?"

"Aren't we being a little conceited there Lorelai?"

"Alright then, why are you here?"

"I was taking a walk."

"And you decided to do the same thing I've been doing since our fight?"

"Well yeah." He sighed defeated. "So what?"

"What are you, like a closet peeping tom?"

"You know me better than that Lorelai."

"Oh do I? Well the Luke _I_ know would have already forgiven me for an incident five weeks old. The Luke _I _ know would have at least talked to me by now. The Luke _I_ know could shake off a tiny argument like the one we had no problem. You my friend are not the Luke I know."

"It's still me and you freakin' know it. So I've been watching you. We're at the lake, a public place may I add, I'm free to see watch whoever the hell I want."

"That's news to me Luke because I consider it stalking when a person spies on you without your consent."

"What kind of stalker asks permission to spy on someone?"

"That's so not the point." She fumed, somehow struggling to find words, any words to say to him.

"I missed you." He said quietly.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"I missed you." He said again, his voice barely above a whisper. "This was the only way I could see you since you've been avoiding the diner and when you didn't show for the fireworks I came here, you're always here."

"You've missed me?" She repeated, slowly processing his revelation.

"Well yeah." He continued. "Especially when you didn't show for the fireworks, I even baked a damn pecan pie."

"Oh really?" She laughed, bending to retrieve his hat from the pier. She held it out to him and he graciously accepted, having forgotten it in his haste to stand. "Well how about we keep up with tradition?"

"I like the idea." He quickly agreed, yet neither made an attempt to move. "We should probably become stationary otherwise this'll never work."

"I concur." She replied. "You know this conversation didn't play anything out like I thought it would."

"And how did you imagine it?"

"We'll discuss that over pie, but I have one question that I must ask now."

"Only if I get one in return." He bargained, following along beside her up the trail.

"Fair deal." She agreed. "What's with all the cups, are you a closet junkie or something?"

"Well…no." He hesitated, looking down at his feet. "Every time I came to that tree I brought a cup of coffee as a peace offering for if I swallowed my pride enough to talk to you." Lorelai's stomach did a somersault at his softly spoken words and her heart instantly melted into a puddle within her chest.

"You old softy." She smiled. "What happened to all that coffee?"

"In the lake." He replied honestly.

"Well then we must avenge the deaths of those lost in our feud. That results in what, two pots of coffee?"

"One." He growled, as they approached the diner. "Can I ask my question now?"

"Sure." She replied, feeling her shoulder tingle as his flannel-clad shoulder brush hers. He unlocked the door to the diner and allowed her admittance, watching as she perched herself onto a stool at the counter as he manned said counter.

"What the hell were you thinking about all those nights? I mean you would just lay there and not move…for hours. I got worried about you for a while there."

"Well to be perfectly honest…mainly you."

Alright, here it is, two updates in like two hours, damn I must love you all. lol I'm open to any suggestions that you may have, all opinions are encouraged. And by the way, on occasion I find it difficult to find the dialogue for Lorelai, if anyone can help, I'd appreciate it. I'm quirky, but not that quirky.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my day…seriously!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If only I owned Luke…not mine, get a freakin' grip.

Luke opened his mouth to reply to the statement she had just boldly made, but Luke was a man of few words, and now that attribute wasn't helping him. _'Mainly you, what the hell does that mean? Ok, she's looking at you funny, just say something, anything.'_

"What about me?" He asks, sounding a hell of a lot more confident than he felt.

"Well about how our little incident could have turned out had I been a little more rational, whether or not you were ever gonna forgive me because I really, really missed you-"

"Are you sure you weren't just missing the coffee?" He interrupted, grabbing a rag and beginning to wipe down the counter.

"No Luke, I missed the coffee, I missed the company more. With Sookie planning her wedding and Rory in Washington, I really missed you. Next to Rory you're my best friend, I was afraid that Rory and I would never be able to come here again. The whole time I was lying on that pier I was thinking about how our fight could have gone, what I should've said to you. I'm really sorry about that Luke."

"I know you are, I read your letter."

"Then why the hell didn't you forgive me?" She asked, setting down her foot and catching his gaze.

"I don't know," He admitted. "Probably because I was afraid of what you would say to me. I mean I went two weeks without even listening to you. I figured you were pissed at me for not talking to you."

"Well you were right." She admitted. "But I don't like it when we fight, especially for this long, it feels….I don't know…lonely."

"I know what you mean." He replied, hiding a slight smile.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean everything you said before I felt too. I missed you Lorelai, you're the only sane person in town that I actually enjoy talking to. Everyone else should be committed, not that you're not your own kind of crazy, but Lord God the way the whole town was getting in the middle of it, asking questions, demanding details, I wanted to ring their necks. And then when you didn't show tonight I felt guilty because to tell you the truth I love it when you come in here and drag me off to the damn carnival. I mean I know I act like I don't but you know-"

While Luke had been ranting Lorelai had felt her stomach once again turning somersaults at the sincerity of his words. She looked shyly down to her feet and flashbacks began playing of all the times she had felt this way. Her stomach was turning, her head was spinning, her heart was melting, how the hell can you feel like all that at once. And to make matters worse, no one had ever emitted such emotions from her. So she did the only thing that she could think to do.

Luke ranting was cut short as Lorelai quickly leaned over the counter and brushed her lips to his. The kiss was hesitant, a mere brush of lips, but enough to shut Luke up if only for a moment. "Lorelai?" He asked, questioning her behavior and cursing himself internally for doing so.

"Shh…" Lorelai smiled, before closing her eyes and leaning back in to again brush her lips to his in an almost challenge.

"Lorelai." He growled, reaching his arms behind her back to pull her closer to him, allowing himself to delve into her mouth. Lorelai found herself crawling across the counter, somehow managing to leave her lips locked with his and soon found Luke standing between her parted legs. His hands moved from her waist to her face where he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Lorelai sighed at the his soft touch and found her hands roaming through his silky hair, his hat forgotten somewhere on the floor. Luke moaned at the sensation of her long fingers running through his scalp and his tongue immediately found her lips, begging for the entrance she instantly granted him.

When oxygen became necessary they mutually pulled apart, panting from their exercise. As Luke opened his eyes he found himself staring into her icy blue eyes, a satisfied smile stretched across her face.

"What was that?" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs.

"I dunno, but I liked it."

"Ditto. I think that they liked it as well." Luke sighed, his smile to her surprise seeming to grow larger at the sight of the townspeople bunched together at his windows. Lorelai turned and began to giggle at the sight, Miss Patty and Babette had Kirk squished flat against his window, and as Lorelai waved they began to let out cries of excitement. Lorelai placed her head on his shoulder and laughed as Luke glared at the townies outside. Luke took Lorelai's hand in his. "What do you say I walk you home?"

"But…"

"We'll go out the back." He answered.

"Sounds good to me." She replied, taking his outstretched hand and walking towards the door.

**A/N: What do you think? Review please, tell me if I should go on… I'm thinking of ending it there…maybe : P **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: They're not fucking mine! He He…I cussed.

"I think we're safe." Luke whispered, once they had scurried out of town square.

"Yeah I think you're right." Lorelai smiled as they walked hand in hand towards her home. "Listen Luke. It's still kind of early and I know this is gonna be weird and all me asking but, would you care if we went to the lake?"

"The lake?" He snickered, looking over at her with a skeptical brow.

"Well yeah, it was there you and I finally talked again, right?"

"I guess. You want to go think some more?" He asked, turning them towards the pier.

"No not really I just wanted to know if it was as much fun making out on the pier as thinking there."

"I see your point." He smiled, leading her onto said pier. He let her hand momentarily slip from his as he sat on the edge of the pier, but as soon as she landed in a huff beside him, he again reclaimed his lost prize. Lorelai looked to her left, where the tree that hid Luke sat near the water's edge.

"You watched me from there?"

"For five weeks."

"How come there were only twelve cups then?"

"Well, at first I would take them back with me, you know throw them away at the diner, I guess I just got lazy."

"Well, that's a word I never thought of Luke Danes to describe himself as." She giggled, shivering slightly at the tingle of Luke's thumb brushing circles on her wrist.

"You cold?"

"No, its ninety degrees out here."

"Why are you shaking…oh." He concluded, watching Lorelai watch his thumb, his thumb immediately ceased its movement.

"No, don't stop." She demanded. "It's a good chill."

"Oh really?" He smiled, beginning again.

"Yeah." She sighed, the tingling again causing her to shiver.

"Ok." He said simply, bringing his other hand to the side of her face. Ever so softly he titled her head towards him and captured her mouth with his again. This time however, neither wasted their time in opening their mouths to one another, and their tongues met tentatively, as if both were afraid to let go. They moaned simultaneously as their tongues intertwined in an age old dance and Lorelai giggled as Luke broke the kiss to begin nuzzling her neck. His arms came again to rest on her back as she climbed on top of him and his hands immediately took refuge under the back of her tank top, causing her to gasp at the contact. Her nimble fingers dove into his hair again as he sucked on her neck, her body arching naturally towards him at the contact.

She took his head in her hands and pulled him away from his task, a devious smile playing on her lips. His eyes were closed and a content smile covered his face. Lorelai leaned forward carefully and took his bottom lip in her mouth, sucking gently, and eliciting a low moan from Luke. Her tongue ran over his lips slightly, his mouth opening and swiftly covering hers. Lorelai however was on a mission and leaned back out of the kiss. She leaned a little too far though and as if in slow motion she fell back into the lake, Luke tumbling after her.

Luke found her underwater and brought her up with him, both laughing at their clumsiness. "Well that's one hell of a cold shower." Lorelai smiled, her arms around Luke's shoulders.

"The water's warm." Luke corrected her and began once again to kiss her.

"Good point." She stated, her fingers beginning to go to work on the buttons of his flannel.

"Lorelai…we don't have to-" He began, breaking the kiss.

"Shhh…" She hushed him, placing a wet index finger to his lips. "How long have we known each other Luke?"

"Almost six years." He replied knowingly.

"And how long have you liked me?"

"Somewhere around "Hello Duke." Lorelai giggled at the flashback and kissed him soundly.

"Well what do you say we take this elsewhere?"

"Are you sure?" He asked once again.

"Positive." She replied, taking this time to assure him by ever so slightly grounding herself against him.

"You're evil." He groaned, once again working on her neck.

"Take me home and punish me." She whispered deviously, and gasped as he picked began carrying her out of the water.

"You're wish is my command." He grunted, carrying her blindly towards her house.

He rolled off beside her, spent, grins plastered on both of their faces. "Well, I'd say that was one hell of a punishment." Lorelai panted, turning on her side to play with his sweat-covered chest hair.

"Yeah." He agreed, smiling as he leaned up to kiss her once again. The kiss took on an urgent fervor almost instantly and Lorelai pulled back panting.

"We've got gusto, haven't we."

"Three times isn't near enough." He growled, pulling her on top of him.

"I agree." Lorelai whispered as they went for round four.

(Insert dirty grin here, I can't write smut, I've tried…I'm blushing now.)

The sound of the ringing phone brought Luke out of his slumber some five hours later. _'What the hell?'_ He thought feeling something heavy resting on his chest. He smiled at a slumbering Lorelai on top of him and hugged her to him softly. She stirred on top of him and turned to kiss him, her eyes not opening yet. "You want me to get that?" He asked, breaking the kiss.

"Nah, I will. It's probably Rory."

"Are you going to tell her?" He asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes Rory I'm up. Fine…how were the fireworks…well that's good…no I didn't see them all, they were boring…well I kind of made my own fireworks last night…"

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed, trying his best to suppress a grin. _'Fireworks isn't the correct term for what we did last night.' _He thought, smiling as he heard Rory scream from the other end of the phone.

"Yes that's Luke…" Lorelai smiled into the phone. "Ok Rory…yes you were right. Alright. I'll call you later you horny virgin. Bye!"

"What was that all about?" He smiled, hugging her to him.

"Well this summer I've been having all kinds of dreams about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and Rory's been analyzing them, telling me that I'm secretly in love with you and what not."

"And what have we been doing in your dreams?"

"Well there's this recurring one where you and I are doing it on the diner counter."

"And you told Rory about it?" He exclaimed.

"Hell no! It's just I had this one where you and I were married and I was pregnant with twins. And so you set like thirty alarm clocks for me because I ask you to get me up no matter what at 7:30. So I go downstairs and you make me breakfast and kiss me and talk to me stomach and then you go to the diner." She rambles.

"And Rory is a horny virgin because…"

"She just asked me if you were naked when you were making breakfast. I think it's just Washington rubbing off on her. He he _DIRTY!"_

"You both still confuse the hell out of me."

"Yeah but you love us." Lorelai smiles, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"And we love you." Lorelai smiled, turning the intensity of the kiss up a notch.

"Yeah." He mumbles again, as Lorelai pushes him down onto the mattress.

"Now let me show you how much."

"'Kay."

_Finished._

_Ok I have nothing else. I hope it was to your liking. I'll be posting a new story within in the week, maybe tonite, I dunno. Any hoo, **REVIEW!**_


End file.
